Me Enamore De Mi Secuestrador
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Kagome era una estudiante universitaria mas, Inuyasha el secuestra mas buscado a nivel mundial, se ganaba la vida de una manera particular hasta que un día sus vidas se juntan y descubren cosas que según ellos es difícil de concretar pero hay algo mas fuerte que eso llamado amor. Inuxkag - contiene lemon (no me hago responsable de daños xD)


_**DISCLAMER: "InuYasha no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, la diosa de todas las diosa de este mundo. Que sin sus grandiosas obras no fantasearíamos con un mundo en donde no existiera InuYasha ;D"**_

Llego el verano en las playas de Londres, un muchacho de unos 27 años con un cabello plateado y unos ojos color ámbar se encontraba corriendo por las calles, su escultural cuerpo hacia que muchas mujeres le dijeran piropos hasta les ofrecía una noche con él, pero nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que le decían siempre iba orgulloso por la vida.

Empieza a sonar su teléfono parando abruptamente contestando

-¿Diga?-Respondió el a la llamada telefónica

-InuYasha...te tengo un trabajo-Dijo Naraku al otro lado del teléfono

-Feh…. ¿qué quieres ahora?-respondió molesto

-Kazuma me debe mucho dinero y su preciada hija Kagome lo pagara- Dijo del otro lado con una voz maliciosa

-Claro…cuando y donde-pregunto

-Te mandare la información detallada a través de correo electrónico-colgando, se le había quitado las ganas de seguir corriendo así que se fue a su departamento.

Él se ganaba la vida así, secuestrando personas, era el secuestrador más buscado en Londres y a nivel mundial, este sería otro de sus trabajos. Tomo su laptor y abrió el correo que le envió el maldito de Naraku empezando a investigar sobre su próximo secuestro encontrándose con una sorpresa y de repente suena su teléfono

-Alo

-Veo que te llego el próximo caso no es así mi querido amigo- burlándose de el

-No molestes Miroku-dijo fastidiado-aparte tenemos que hacer un plan

-Okay me voy para tu casa inmediatamente- cortando y siguiendo con la investigación de su próxima víctima.

/

Mientras tanto en California/ -Pov de Kagome-

-Vamos, un par día en la playa no nos vendrá mal-Dijo Sango

-No lo sé-dije un poco dudosa

-Por favor si…necesitamos unas vacaciones después de haber estudiado arduamente

-Está bien….vamos a tomar sol- me habían convencido de pasar una semana en las maravillosas playas de Miami, a mis cortos 22 años mi padre me costeo este paseo por toda esa semana como regalo de mi cumpleaños. Como siempre mi mejor amiga Sango me termino de convencer y lo veía como una oportunidad de relajarme.

Empaque mis cosas ya que mis amigas Sango y Rin siempre hacían de las suyas y no entendía como tenían ese don de que cambio de opinion.

Mi padre era un gran empresario y dueño de múltiples empresas de comida rápida y de boutique pero eso no le quitaba lo apostador en exceso y por eso podría jurar que debe una gran suma de dinero a varias personas (y no descarto que sea a la mafia a nivel mundial). Pero en cierta parte me da miedo de que le podría pasar por ese exceso de apuestas que hace siempre pero yo como su hija no podía interferir en algo o decirle algo. Como sea, baje rápidamente las escaleras de mi casa pero antes fui a la cocina para tomar un refresco pero por algún motivo tenía un presentimiento que me tenía inquieta…. ¿que podría ser?, solo espero que este viaje me ayude a olvidar todos los problemas que tengo. Me mentalice y se fui a encontrar con mis amigas que me estaban esperando en la entrada ansiosa

-Lista Kagome- sonriéndome

-Claro Sango…en que vehículo nos vamos- pregunte dudosa

-Nos vamos en el vehículo de Rin…les parece- dije con duda

-Seguro…entonces nos iremos turnando por que el viaje es larguísimo

-Está bien parto yo-dije así que dejamos las cosas en el maletero. Y partimos con nuestro viaje

-Lindo vestido Kagome donde la compraste- dijo Sango curiosa

-Me lo compre en Quiksilver/Roxy- dije con una sonrisa

-Como siempre amiga tienes buenos gustos en la moda- dijo Rin regalándome una sonrisa en la cual yo se la devolví

-No es para tanto amigas solo lo vi y me gusto- bajándonos del vehículo 

Llegamos al aeropuerto. De repente temblé, mi cuerpo nunca antes había reaccionado así no sé porque pero de repente me sentí observada pero cada vez que miraba a todos lados no se encontraba nadie, me llegue a sentir incomoda solo esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo a mí y a mis amigas.

Nos subimos al avión y con el movimiento lento del avión me empecé a quedar dormida, comencé a soñar

_**-**__**Eres la única mujer de mi vida**_

_**-**__**Lo dices de verdad o me estas bromeando**__**- dudando**_

_**-**__**Claro que no mi gatita…sabes por qué lo digo**__**- acariciando mi mejilla**_

_**-**__**¿Por qué?**__**- haciendo un puchero y de repente empieza a caer gotas de lluvia sobre nosotros, al pasar los minutos se fui intensificando dejándonos todos empapados, pero yo lo mira expectante esperando su respuesta**_

_**-**__**Te amo mi gatita…eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado, siento todo el daño que te hice, esas cosas están siempre pendiente en mi conciencia pero lo remediare y te lo juro te hare la mujer más feliz del mudo**_

_**-**__**Pero…**__**-dejándome sin palabras**_

_**-**__**Kagome dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**__**- se agacha y levanta su cabeza mostrándome un anillo sencillo…como a mí me gustan. Me deja sin habla, no se en que segundo pero me largo a llorar **_

_**-**__**Claro que…**_

Despierto abruptamente, Sango estaba sobre mí y gritándome al lado de mi oído mirándola aun con mi rostro de dormida

-¡KAGOME DESPIESTA…FLOJONASA!

-Vamos Sango déjame 5 minutitos más en mi cama-dije aun dormida

-Nada de 5 minutos más, hemos llegado a nuestro destino-Dijo Rin imitando a la voz de una azafata quien hablaba por alto parlante

-Está bien…está bien-dije estirándome y asimilando en donde me encontraba, bajamos lentamente del avión y el solo hecho de respirar otro aire era reconfortante, incluso me llegue a sentir cómoda, nos dirigimos al despachador a buscar mi equipaje.

Recorrimos un poco la ciudad, alquilamos un vehículo para desplazarnos y dirigirnos al hotel en donde nos quedaríamos por una semana.

-Me iré a descansar-

-Claro, más rato te pasando a buscar para comer- dijo Sango alejándose junto con Rin

-Está bien- abro la puerta de mi habitación, la vista que tenía frente a mis ojos era la más increíble, las playas de fondo y la cama era más grande de que la de mi casa y por un segundo se me pasa, corre y salto sobre ella como niña pequeña. Descanse un rato y decidimos ir a comer, volvimos a subir a nuestro dormitorios para ir a la playa ese mismo día. Tocan la puerta una vez y siento pasos

-Estas lista Kag

-Aun no- gritando del fondo de la habitación -Adelántense, yo me pondré traje de baño y las alcanzo-Le dije a mis amigas mientras me ponía la última parte de mi traje de baño junto con un vestido a tiras sobre mi cama

-Okay, te esperamos en la playa-Dijo Sango despidiéndose con la mano

-Adiós-Dijo Rin y seguido desaparecieron.

Saque de mi maleta el traje de baño. Estaba a punto de sacarme el vestido pero una mano me tapa la boca velozmente y yo doy un pequeño salto. Empiezo a gritar pero era en vano, su gran mano me tapaba toda mi boca y con su cuerpo evite que haga fuerza.

Empecé a moverme tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero alguien susurro:

-Tranquila gatita, no me hagas hacerte dormir-Dijo y después jugo con el lóbulo de mi oreja-Te sacare la mano si prometes no gritar-Yo solo asentí y el retiro su mano, lo primero que hice fue gritar, pero el saco algo de su bolsillo y todo se nublo. Pero alcance a escuchar algo a lo lejos

-Eres linda, parece que mi secuestro es algo interesante pero creo que me divertiré- Y después ya no recuerdo más.

-Pov InuYasha-

La seguí hasta Miami, debo admitir que aquella chica era muy hermosa, ese cuerpo era el de una diosa, tenía una personalidad que nunca antes había visto en una mujer. Me ponía tenso en solo pensar en tenerla abajo de mi retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo mi nombre, se me erizo mi piel….pero me doy cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, yo elegí ese estilo de vida para poder sobrevivir…la investigue junto con Miroku todo sobre ella, su nombre, edad, las cosas que le gusta y lo que hace actualmente solo lamentaba que ella era la trampa por la culpa de su padre… yo nunca haría algo así con una persona ponerla en riesgo de esa manera

Cuando estaba listo para entrar salieron sus amigas yo me aleje rápidamente para disimular mi plan, entro sigilosamente y la diviso al fondo, por unos segundos quede anonadado con su cuerpo, se estaba quitando el vestido me acerco a ella, la tome por detrás tapándole la boca con mi mano. Ella solo se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco. Trataba de gritar pero no podía.

-Tranquila gatita, no me hagas hacerte dormir- dije, la verdad no quería usar con ella el cloroformo….solo detestaba ocupar cosas así-Te sacare la mano si prometes no gritar-Ella asintió débilmente con su cabeza y yo retire mi mano la mire fijamente tenía unos lindos ojos color chocolate. Lo primero que hace fue gritar y eso me dio coraje le dije que no gritara tuve que ocupar el trapo con cloroformo y se lo puse en la nariz y boca. Ella se empezó a desmayar de poco a poco pero antes admire su cuerpo y dije a si mismo

- Eres linda, parece que mi secuestro es algo interesante pero creo que me divertiré- la tome cuidadosamente no quería lastimarla…mi mente se estaba dejando llevar al igual que mi corazón, tuve que bajar por las escaleras de emergencia para no ser visto supuestamente Miroku esta con un vehículo esperando a un costado de este edificio, suena el auricular

-Donde mierda estas Miroku

-Tranquilo mi buen amigo…sabes que soy puntual- hablando calmadamente

-Miroku estoy bajando unas putas escaleras con una víctima como no me vienes a ayudar- gritando

-Está bien…te espero afuera en la parte de atrás- suspira y me corta. Logre llegar al primer piso así que rápidamente abro la puerta y estaba Miroku quien se baja rápido para abrir la puerta

-Pov Kagome-

Desperté en una habitación amplia y oscura, estaba sobre una cama, me empecé a mover pero estaba atada de manos y pies. Grite pero no pude ya que mi boca estaba tapada por una huincha. Trate de observar un poco con la oscuridad y la puerta estaba frente a mí ya que se filtraba luz por debajo de esta. Logro sacarme las amarras de la muñeca, se me paso por la cabeza salir pero el problema es que corría el riesgo de que me mataran mientras tanto sería mejor seguir todo lo que me dicen. Me dirijo a una cómoda habían varias fotos de un joven y me asusto dejo encima el portarretrato, me acerco a la cama y me siento.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre alto, se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado físicamente, unos ojos de color miel y una cara hermosa, El al notar que estaba despista sonrió de lado y se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me quito la venda que tenía en mi boca.

-¿Q...Quién eres?-Pregunte algo asustada

-Digamos que…con la persona que pasaras tus días hasta que me den la orden de dejarte libre, algo así como tu secuestrador-Dijo de lo más normal

-¡Que!... ¿Estoy secuestrada?-dije abriendo los ojos de tope y empecé a gritar por la desesperación, el solo puso los ojos en blanco y me miro fastidiado. Me tomo de la cara fuertemente y me dijo;

-No te sirve de nada gritar, estamos aislados de la ciudad y más te vale ser una niñita obediente porque si no te puede ir mal- dijo soltándome pero ese agarre me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica

-¿A si?- dije irónica-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?-dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro de enojado paso a ninguna expresión y en realidad me asuste y creo que me va a matar por provocarlo ahora que lo pienso no tenía que haber dicho eso, vuelvo a levantar mi vista y los poso sobre sus ojos color ámbar y cerré los ojos

-No me hagas daño…por favor- no sentí nada, me dije a mi misma que estaba muerta

-Por esta vez no te hare nada…-abro los ojos- pero si la próxima vez vuelves a hacer algo así no te salvaras-Y se va del lugar, mi corazón latía fuerte era como si conocía pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Sonrió, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora pero lo más inteligente que dije es que iba a ser interesante todo esto.

/

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba pero no eran días si no meses, llevaba más de 6 meses secuestrada, pero no hallaba la diferencia era como si estuviera metida en mi propia casa, con cosas que a mí me gustan. Con el tiempo nos empezamos a llevar bien con InuYasha a principio no nos soportábamos pero después me di cuenta de que era una buena persona y que su trabajo era un trabajo. A medida que pasaba tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía un sentimiento por él. Me quería morir sé que no debía enamorarme de mi secuestrador pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Me decidí a bajar a cocinas sabía que a InuYasha no le gustaba mucho que metiera manos en su casa pero hacía tiempo que quería algo casero.

-Pov InuYasha

Cerré la puerta de golpe, volví a discutir con Naraku que de quería dejar este trabajo y dedicarme a una vida normal pero esta vida la quería hacer con ella…con Kagome, el hecho de pensar su nombre se me erizaba la piel, me apoyo en la pared….como saldría mi nombre de sus labios…o no…no me puede…estar pasando…eso…me enamore de ella. Más me enojo aun eso no tenía que pasar ahora corro riesgo yo con el hecho de enamorarme de ella.

-¡Mierda!-golpeo la pared, y me encierro en mi baño. Me acorde cuando me dijo que no la hiciera daño e hicimos contacto visual, la primera vez que la secuestre.

No sé cuánto rato habrá pasado pero empezó a sentir hambre había olor a comida en el aire, ella no podía salir de su habitación…no podía. Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba ella cocinando, me sentía por primera vez en casa. Ella parece que me sintió y se da vuelta me sonríe aun que me molesto

-¿Qué haces?

-He yo estoy cocinando…lo siento…InuYasha-dijo bajando la mirada, o no que hice…lo estaba haciendo con buenas intenciones, yo me acerco a ella

-Disculpa Kagome solo es que no estoy acostumbrado a algo así- me doy la media vuelta para irme

-Espera…quédate a comer InuYasha lo prepare para los dos- con una sonrisa, me estaba sonriendo a… ¿mí?

-Perdóname- dije apenado

-No te preocupes- me guía hasta la mesa, me siento y la observo, me siento como si me hubiera casado con ella pero y si le propongo que se case conmigo… ¿ella aceptara?

-Lo se…es culpa de mi padre que caí así- me sirve un plato de papas fritas con pavo y ella se sienta. Lo pruebo y estaba muy delicioso, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba algo casero siempre como comida chatarra.

Por primera vez me sentía a gusto con alguien incluso me sentía feliz, y sin darme cuenta le sonrió

-De que te ríes InuYasha- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa si te dijera que tienes que quedarte por mucho tiempo aquí?

-Bueno algo tendré que hacer…buscar un trabajo o algo para no sentirme inútil

-¿Trabajo dices?...como el sueldo que tengo alcanza para vivir los dos- levantando para lavar la loza

-Pero me sentiría incomoda por no hacer nada…- mientras me pasaba los platos

-No te preocupes esto lo hago por ti, no por mi

-¿Por mí?...y porque- dijo dudosa

-Me gustas Kagome…se lo que te estoy diciendo está mal pero es algo que no puedo evitar- me quede frente a ella, no se esperaba algo así su rostro lo dijo todo pero que podía hacer si era algo importante para mí- no sabes cuánto te amo mi gatita…sé que no fue la manera más apropiada de conocernos pero te prometo que cambiare por ti.

La tomo de su rostro y se lo levanto, estaba llorando, hay no dije algo que no debía pero para salir de las dudas le pregunto

-Ocurre algo…

-No…lo que pasa es que tu igual me gustas…-la envuelvo con mis brazos, se me oprime el corazón y me sentía feliz, le levanto la barbilla y me acerco lentamente a sus labios que tanto desee besar en mi vida. Estaba en la gloria, ella era un ángel aun así se fijó en mí, aunque no merecía su amor como ella me lo da, se aferra a mi pecho y la abrazo más fuerte.

Sin dura ella era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ahora

-Pov Kagome-

-Qué te parece si vamos al parque

-Pero no habrá problema en salir… ¿cierto?- lo miro sabía que nuestra relación estaba prohibida por todo los medios

-No porque estás conmigo- me toma de la mano y nos vamos caminando, a un parque que había cerca, el día estaba nublado y dijeron que iba a llover pero uno nunca le acierta con esto del tiempo. Estábamos llegando al parque cuando empieza a llover, yo iba delante de InuYasha, se detiene y se gira hacia mí y me sonríe

-Sabes quiero decirte algo- tomándome de la mano

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miro

-Eres la única mujer de mi vida

-Lo dices de verdad o me estas bromeando- dudando

-Claro que no mi gatita…sabes por qué lo digo- acariciando mi mejilla

-¿Por qué?- haciendo un puchero y de repente empieza a caer gotas de lluvia sobre nosotros, al pasar los minutos se fui intensificando dejándonos todos empapados, pero yo lo mire expectante esperando su respuesta

-Te amo mi gatita…eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado, siento todo el daño que te hice, esas cosas están siempre pendiente en mi conciencia pero lo remediare y te lo juro te hare la mujer más feliz del mudo

-Pero…InuYasha-dejándome sin palabras

-Kagome dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- se agacha y levanta su cabeza mostrándome un anillo sencillo…como a mí me gustan. Me deja sin habla, no sé en qué segundo pero me largo a llorar

-Claro que…acepto InuYasha- lo abrazo y lo beso yo ya no sentía la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo pero algo paso en mi cabeza abruptamente y me separo de el

-Pero ya no eres mi secuestrador pero que pasa si me encuentran

-Sencillo, matare a mi jefe y así quedo libre para estar contigo- sonrió

-Achu- estornude en ese momento me acorde del sueño que tuve cuando iba viajando a Miami y sonreí

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a la casa si no agarraremos un fuerte resfriado- me toma mi mano, la lluvia seguía. Nos fuimos a la casa, llegamos muy mojados así que InuYasha fue a buscar un par de toallas y un par de prendas de ropa. Camino y me doy cuenta de que InuYasha se iba sacando la ropa a medida que se secaba yo me sonroje…la verdad tenía un cuerpo muy sexy y a la vez yo me fui sacando mi ropa InuYasha me paso una camisa junto con uno de sus slip, ya no tenía frio así que fui a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente siento una mano sobre mi pelo

-Como estas gatita- besándome el cuello

-Toma te he preparado chocolate caliente- pasándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- tomando un poco- esta exquisito- deja de lado la taza y su mirada cambia a una de ¿lujuria?

-Sabes te amo mucho…eres lo más lindo que tengo ahora y prometo cuidarte- besándome los labios, me apretar más hacia él, sentía su respiración, el latido de su corazón pero empiezo a sentir calor

-Vamos a un lugar más cómodo- le susurro

-Me parece una buena idea…gatita- me sigue besando, me guía hasta su dormitorio y me tira suavemente sobre su cama, pero había algo que me inquietaba y tenía que decirle a InuYasha

-eh Inu…

-¿Qué sucede?- se pone al lado mío y me mira

-Hay algo que quiero decirte…pero estoy segura de lo que voy hacer

-Dime que no eres lesbiana-me pone una cara de horror

-Claro que no…como se te ocurre semejante cosa…pero quiero decirte es que yo soy…virgen- tenía su mirada ámbar sobre mí pero no expresaba nada y pensé que ya no quería estar conmigo

-Kagome….no te preocupes…si quieres lo hacemos eso depende de ti- me lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Pov InuYasha-

Me confeso que era virgen…era su primer hombre…vaya esta muchacha siempre traía sorpresas y cosas nuevas, estaba feliz, pero ella debía decidir si quería seguir o no

-Estas seguro InuYasha

-Claro gatita…esa decisión depende de ti…yo voy a buscar algo para comer- me estaba parando de la cama cuando Kagome me detiene y me toma el brazo. Yo me giro para ver que le pasaba

-¿Qué sucede?

-InuYasha…he estado de esto muy segura- me tira de nuevo a la cama y se pone encima- solo quiero hacerlo contigo- me vuelve a besar pero esta vez salvajemente, me hizo despertar mi lado salvaje.

La tomo de la cintura y la dejo bajo de mí, dios esta mujer me hacía desearla de todas las maneras posibles. La vuelvo a beso otra vez con mucha pasión y lujuria, no me podía resistir pero no sé cómo, pero tenía fuerzas para hacerla mía. De a poco le empiezo a sacar la blusa celeste que le pase, mientras besaba su cuello y seguía bajando hacia su hombro. Sentía como gemía y suspiraba y se levantó un poco

-Inu

-¿Qué sucede bonita?

-Te amo- me sonríe tiernamente…ella era mi todo y todo por un secuestro

-Yo también te amo Kagome

La volví a recostar sobre la cama mis manos estaban unidas a las de ellas y sus piernas estaban enlazadas en mi cintura. Su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda y pecho. Bajo con mi mano hacia su feminidad y empiezo a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo encima de sus braguitas con mis dedos, hasta que llego a su clítoris y presiono un dedo lo que hizo dar un pequeño gemido

-No te detengas…

-Quieres que siga- susurrando en su oído

-Si sigue…por favor- me vuelve a besar ella sonrió, mientras Kagome me sacaba mi camisa y me dejaba desnuda en la parte superior, me tira hacia atrás y se sienta sobre mi quería dominarme en este momento y solo me dejo para probar. Acaricio sus senos por encima del brazier hasta que se lo desabrocho, mire mis senos con un toque de lujuria y no dudo en empezarlos a lamer.

Ella solo gritaba y yo mordisqueaba, pellizcaba y hacia lo que quería con sus pezones, hasta que se separó por un momento, la vuelvo a tirar debajo de mí y bajo por su cuerpo recorriendo cada rincón y memorizando como si fuera la última vez hasta llegar a su vagina. Le quito sus bragas y hundo mi cabeza en mi feminidad, mi lengua recorría sus labios vaginales llegando a su clítoris, donde lo chupaba y con mi lengua hacia movimientos circulares, la penetro con mi lengua. Debo admitir que este chica sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía muy bien, ¡pero por dios! era su secuestrador y a la vez mi novia.

Me posiciono para penetrarla, entro suavemente, Kagome me entierra sus uñas en mi espalda, y me quedo quieto dentro de ella

-Estas bien Kagome- bajo la mirada a sus ojos color chocolate

-Si continua…estoy bien- al empieza a penetrar lentamente, escuchaba los gemidos que de a poco subían, era lo más placentero que sentí. Había estado con mujeres antes pero con Kagome todo era diferente…sentía que tenía vida con ella…incluso hasta proyectarme seria lindo, formar una familia con ella y tener hijos quería ser feliz con ella.

Estábamos llegando al final del clímax sentía que se juntaban el sol con la luna, el cielo con el infierno dando un gran orgasmo ambos

-¡Kagome!

-¡InuYasha!- todo quedo en silencio.

No sé cuánto rato habrá pasado pero nuestras respiraciones se iban calmando de a poco, me sentía feliz calmado. Las palabras sobraban de repente Kagome se levanta repentinamente y fue a buscar entre sus ropas su celular

-Que haces Kagome

-Quiero poner una canción- le pone play a su celular- quiero que la escuches atentamente

/Bésame fuerte antes de irte,  
Tristeza de verano,  
Sólo quería que sepas,  
Que, baby, eres el mejor

Tengo mi vestido rojo puesto esta noche,  
Bailando en la oscuridad a la luz de la pálida luna,  
El cabello al puro estilo de una reina de revista,  
Sin tacos, me siento tan viva...

¡Oh, Dios mío!, lo siento en el aire,  
Cables de teléfono, arriba, chispeando al igual que tu mirada,  
Cariño, estoy en llamas, lo siento por todos lados,  
Nada me asusta más...

Bésame fuerte antes de irte,  
Tristeza de verano,  
Sólo quería que sepas,  
Que, baby, eres el mejor

Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano,  
T-t-tristeza, tristeza de verano,  
Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano

Me siento eléctrica esta noche,  
De crucero por la costa yendo a 99,  
Tengo a mi chico malo a mi celestial lado,  
Oh, sí voy, seré feliz esta noche...

¡Oh, Dios mío!, lo siento en el aire,  
Cables de teléfono, arriba, chispeando al igual que tu mirada,  
Cariño, estoy en llamas, lo siento por todos lados,  
Nada me asusta más...

Bésame fuerte antes de irte,  
Tristeza de verano,  
Sólo quería que sepas,  
Que, baby, eres el mejor

Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano,  
T-t-tristeza, tristeza de verano,  
Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano

Creo que te extrañaré por siempre,  
Al igual que las estrellas extrañan al sol en los cielos de la mañana,  
Mejor tarde que nunca,  
Incluso cuando te hayas ido, conduciré, conduciré...

Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano,  
T-t-tristeza, tristeza de verano,  
Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano/  


La abrazo, sin duda era mi todo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y no la dejaría nunca ahora solo tengo que liberarme de esta prisión que yo mismo arme y ser feliz con ella a su lado.

/Bésame fuerte antes de irte,  
Tristeza de verano,  
Sólo quería que sepas,  
Que, baby, eres el mejor  
Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano,  
T-t-tristeza, tristeza de verano,  
Tengo la tristeza, la tristeza de verano…/

Hola, hola aquí les traigo otro fic de mi pareja favorita InuxKag, siempre leo y se me ocurrió algo así pero me siento satisfecha conmigo misma de completarlo y acabarlo como corresponde.

Puse la canción de lana del rey Summer sudnnes y me encanto y a la canción de AAA Kaze Ni Kaoru Natsu No Kioku y me enamore del sonido y lo linda que es c:

Espero que les haya gusto y dejen sus rewiew

Besos y abrazos

Ayu Misako Ayama =)


End file.
